A Grim Reaper's Family
by Parthos the Silver Dragon
Summary: A story about Grell and his baby sister. Don't forget that sexy butler might show up.
1. Bambi

**A/N: First Kuro Fic. Please enjoy.**

A Grim Reapers Family

Prologue

Bambi

Grell had only just started to grow out his hair after being a reaper for 50 years, and me well I had just entered the academy. My first year at the Reaper Academy was not easy especially with Ronald always flirting with me.

Ah! Stupid me I forgot to introduce myself, I am named Bambi Sutcliff, and you should already know my big brother Grell Sutcliff. Our mother liked to joke how I'm really just a female version of my brother with freckles, and it's true, just that I'm a bit more reserved then my flamboyant elder. When our mother died after a demon attacked her Grell took the responsibility of raising me, even though his internship had just started at the Dispatch section. Grell and I never knew our father or who he was; mother took that secret to the grave.

Grell had a lot of pride going into his internship saying that he had an AAA average in one of his classes, and now that he had to take care of me he didn't have to stay at those boring, dull dorms at the Dispatch Society. After his internship and final exam Grell came rushing in to the apartment yammering on about a handsome, stoic hottie named Will, and about the experience of a lifetime being "seme'd". Of course, knowing what the Japanese phrase meant I didn't know he was talking about a fight with his future boss. Then after 50 years of being cared for by my brother it was my turn to enter the Reaper Academy.

"You better only get A's," Grell told me on our walk to the Academy dorms.

"I know Grell," I tell him adjusting my newbie glasses for the 100th time. Actually they were Grell's but we had them adjusted for me, so they looked a bit awkward; like I had magnifying glasses over my eyes making my freckles stand out.

"I'm serious, Bambi. You're only allowed to get A's or one B, absolutely no C's whatsoever." Grell wiggled his finger in my face. "Or I won't let you call me your brother."

'Says the guy who got three C's.' I thought to myself. "That's a bit mean big brother."

We got to my new dorm room and put all my stuff away, Grell was right about the dorm rooms they are dull, but we can decorate the rooms however we please as long as it's not permanent. I may not look it now but back then I was a huge klutz, and my first day was hell.

I had slept in, and I had to run to class so that I wouldn't be late. I wasn't able to brush my hair so I looked even more like a boy, thankfully I was wearing a skirt (uniform) otherwise I think people would think I was a boy. When I got to class I tripped over the door frame and my glasses fell off, and I skinned my knee to the point of bleeding, staining my white socks.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, picking up my glasses and standing up. I fixed my skirt as the teacher glared at me.

"Miss Sutcliff, honestly I'm not surprised seeing as whom your brother is," he adjusted his glasses. "But already you're doing better than he did at least. Go to the nurse's office and return when you can."

"Yes sir," I bowed my head and left. 'My day could not get any worse.' And thankfully it didn't.

**A/N: Short I know but it's just a prologue, introducing Bambi Grell's baby sister. I put Ronald in the same year as Bambi because I wanted a canon character to be with her.**

**The first few real chapters will be Bambi's years at the academy and her final exam, then she enters the Dispatch Society, and the real plot begins.**


	2. Academy: Year 1

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! And I'm glad you all liked chapter 1/prologue. Here is the official chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I just own the Ocs and plot line.**

Chapter 1

Academy: Year 1

After going to the nurse's office, I half-limped back to the classroom; the nurse had to wrap my knee all the way making it difficult to bend my knee. I also had to go the rest of the day with a blood stained sock. I returned to the class and opened the door.

"Please excuse me," I nodded to the teacher and went to the only available seat in the room. It was the seat next to Ronald, too.

"Good to see you in class, Miss Sutcliff," the teacher stated acknowledging I had entered the room. With so many students in the academy it's amazing at how few Grim reapers there really are, 'I guess the final is a lot harder than I thought, or should I say brother described.' I started to take the notes from the board so that I wouldn't fall behind, and on my first day, too. Not even 15 minutes later the bell rang calling the end of our first class. The teacher called me to the front of the room as everyone filed out. "Miss Sutcliff, You are very lucky that today is only the first day of classes."

"I understand sir," I nodded then adjusted my glasses.

"I hope that in the future you will not be tardy nor will you trip over your own feet," he adjusted his glasses. "Now best not be late to your other classes, so be on your way Miss Sutcliff."

"Right," I nodded and hurried the best I could to my next class on the way I ran into Ronald.

"Hey you're pretty cute," he greeted me. We didn't know each other before this point, "Wanna grab some tea with me after class?" Already he annoyed me, and it showed on my face. "A face like that isn't very cute," he stated.

"Sorry but I have to get to class," I ducked under his arm which was blocking my way. I continued on my way at my slowed pace.

"Let me help you at least," he blocked my way again but all I could do was sigh and agree. "I'm Ronald Knox by the way," he introduced himself finally.

"Bambi Sutcliff," I handed him my books. "What's your schedule Ronald? I don't want to be too much of a bother."

"Oh it's no bother and I saw your schedule, we have all the same classes." He had the dorkiest smile with his newbie glasses (still does if you ask me).

"The same schedule, really? I didn't think that could happen," we continued on our way to class. Grell said that he had never even met this Will until the internship at the Dispatch Society.

"It can't be that uncommon," Ronald said looking up to the ceiling. "After all, all the first years have to take the same classes."

"Oh," I looked down at my feet feeling stupid. 'That's right stupid! All the first years have to pass the same classes to get into the second level.'

"Ah, don't feel too bad Bambi," he put his arm around my shoulders that did it. I punched him in the ribs; he coughed and fell to the ground.

"Sorry Ronald, but I don't like it when boys try to push their luck with me."

"Right, sorry," he gasped out getting up off the floor. "Shall we get to class?"

"Yes we shall," I smiled helping Ronald up and we walked to class.

The rest of the year was for the most part uneventful, my klutziness was the only hindrance, but by the end of the first semester I had stopped tripping over door frames whenever Ronald and I had to rush to class. He and I had become friends, but that didn't stop him from trying to flirt with me, I continued to punch him in the ribs whenever he tried to push his luck. I'm amazed that he doesn't have a permanent bruise where I always punched him.

"Hey Bambi," Ronald asked at lunch one day. "When's your Birthday?"

"I don't remember," I answered. "I mean when mother was still alive we used to celebrate it, but after she died and Grell started to care for me, we couldn't really find the time. Brother was busy with his internship and final exam, then he became a full time reaper and…" I trailed off, my own brother had forgotten my birthday so often that I had forgotten it myself, and that's just sad.

"Ah, that's nothing to cry over," Ronald comforted me. "I heard that once you become a full time reaper it's easy to forget when your own birthday is, so it's possible that your brother doesn't even remember when his birthday is."

Ronald had a point I don't even remember when Grell's Birthday is, and I used to wait up for him to come home on his birthday's, of course after fifteen years of that I gave up (he would come home so late I would fall asleep on the sofa).

"Plus," Ronald added. "A lady like you needn't give her age away. Even if we live for such a long time that… you won't show age like human women do." I giggled at Ronald's loss for words and his poor excuse for a cover up, but at least he tried.

"Ronald, my friend," I put my hand on his shoulder. "You make a very good point; I needn't worry about my birthday, because it would just scare the crap out of me to find out how old I really am." We laughed after that and went on our way to class, seeing as how the bell rang not even five seconds later.

Then came the day that families could come see the progress of the students, and seeing as how my only family was Grell I was rather worried that he might not come. So seeing as how we didn't really didn't have classes for the next two days, I decided to finish decorating my room. Since I couldn't paint my room I had pinned up large pieces of red and black cloth to the walls. I was safety pinning some of my drawings to one of the walls when my door was slammed open by none other than my overly flamboyant brother.

"Bambi," he called out just as he slammed my door open, causing me to stick the pin into my finger. "Your ever loving sibling has arrived!" 'Ever the thespian, I see,' I thought to myself pulling the pin from my finger and putting it in my mouth (the finger not the pin). I got down off the stool I was standing on.

"Hello, big brother," I greet him, pulling my finger out of my mouth and putting a band aid on it (the nurse made me keep a supply of band aids with me at all times after my first week of pure klutziness). He pouted and wagged his finger in my face.

"No, no," he grinned, "Your ever loving sibling." I had noticed the change in him from the first day he came home a full-fledged grim reaper, he had gradually become more feminine as the years progressed. 'It hasn't even been a year and he's practically a woman!' His hair was even longer than mine now, being unable to have it cut (and the school was making me grow it out). My hair was just past my shoulders, but his hair was to his mid-upper back! I thought better than to make him angry so I played along, I was just glad he was here at all.

"Hello, my ever loving sibling," I greeted again, this time he grinned. "I didn't think you would be able to come."

"Of course I came," he even started talking like woman. "As if I wouldn't come to check on my darling baby sister," he hugged me close to him; 'He's wearing fake eyelashes,' I noticed. 'My brother's become a sister.' I showed Grell around the changes in campus and we went to each of the teachers for a progress report (the teachers were shocked at the changes in my brother's behavior), and I introduced him to Ronald, and Ronald introduced us to his family. It was when Grell was leaving that I finally noticed that he had on a pair of red, lace-up, heeled boots, 'I thought he was a bit taller from last time.' Ronald came up to me.

"I thought you said you had a brother not a sister," he joked, (you know those Kung-Fu movies?) I back-slapped Ronald in the face, and walked away I needed to finish decorating my room.


End file.
